The Lightening Thief
by billabong100
Summary: Olympus is in a state of turmoil as two of the leaders prepare for war. Can the daughter of Athen and the new recruit accompanied by a humorous sidekick stop this from happening, or will the organisation finally crumble and pave way for the rivals to rise from Tartarus? AH & AU, story does not follow the Lightening thief, its just inspired by it. PERCYxANNABETH.
1. Chapter 1

THE LIGHTENING THEIF

Wet, sweaty blond hair clung onto her bare skin; barely hiding the reddish-blue bruises that formed, now replacing the older green ones. The girl ignored the impact she had just received, and pulled herself up with the aid of the iron pole she had just been thrown into. She took a moment to gather her breath, but her assailant was faster than she had hoped. A strong leg crashed into her stomach making her to gasp out for breath. With all the strength left in her slender yet toned frame, she gripped the leg firmly flipping over the larger male causing him to fall onto the ground flat on his back revealing his short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a deep pale scar than ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin.

The male groaned at the impact and the girl doubled over clutching her stomach. After taking a few ragged breaths she opened her stormy gray eyes, full of determination and fierceness. Without wasting another second she lunged at the boy, but he moved rolled on his feet and blocked her punch. She made an aggressive attempt to bring him down by throwing many rapid punches, only to have him smoothly evade each one.

Frustration built up inside her. She jumped back and barely escaped her opponent's round back kick. Her body by now was sore, covered with cuts and didn't move with its usual agility, her face was covered in a mixture of dirt, sweat and smears of blood, her hair had fallen out of the rubber band and messy, tangled strands fell onto her face giving her a disheveled appearance. The male was not doing much better. His body was tired, covered in bruises and unwilling, his right eye was swollen and his lip was covered with dried blood. They both however didn't have the luxury to give into their bodies. Mind over matter was what they had known their whole lives, it didn't matter what their bodies wanted the only thing that mattered was pushing till finally the body died. A fight had always been a mental battle, and Annabeth's frustration might have just cost her this one.

She pulled out her knife and flung it letting her primal instincts take over. This wasn't like her, she usually always had a strategy, but she had never done well when she had been outsmarted. You see Annabeth was a prideful girl, a deadly pride resided beneath her Californian looks.

The guy caught her hand midair and successfully knocked the weapon out of it. He spun her around tightly gripping her waist getting ready to slam her down. Annabeth jabbed her elbow into the guy, using his momentary shock to spin around and kick him, using the momentum from the spin to give her power. He staggered back a couple of steps and Annabeth just fell to the floor.

He looked up and smiled at her. " I think we should call it a night Annabeth" he said in a friendly manner walking upto her and stretching his hand out. Annabeth slapped his hand away and pulled herself up, an expression of distaste apparent on her face.

"Aren't we a sore loser!" the guy commented, earning a glare from Annabeth.

"I didn't lose Luke, this is unfinished business and next time I'll finish the job." She stated. Luke laughed, he knew how much Annabeth hated being shown up, and got a kick out of pushing her buttons. She just grunted and started and started walking off.

"Come on Anne just admit it, I'm better. How many times do I have to kick your ass before you realize your beauty with brains is no match for my charm with brawn." Luke said jocularly. Annabeth was glad her back was facing Luke cause otherwise he would have seen her cheeks turn a deep shade of red. She felt flattered and slightly embarrassed by the whole beauty with brains thing. She'd never say it out loud but she looked upto Luke. He was sort of her unattainable role model, though she would die before admitting to that or her crush on him.

Not having a comeback due to her childish feelings Annabeth just continued walking away. "Anne don't walk away I called you both beautiful and smart!" he said running to catch upto her with a grin on his face. Annabeth really wished Luke would stop saying it. It sounded nice in his deep voice but it confused her and made her feel immature, the two things she hated being the most.

"I'm not walking away, maybe your just too slow to keep up" Annabeth said picking up her pace a bit. She smiled as the distance between her and Luke widened. She liked being ahead. Luke ran up from behind and grabbed her. Annabeth thrashed around in his grasp and squealed, as she was very ticklish. Luke's body was quite banged up and he and Annabeth both fell onto the floor.

"Where'd all the strength go now?" Annabeth joked raising an eyebrow. They both scrambled up and laughed looking at the others pathetic condition. Luke's phone rang, he pulled it out and grimaced when he saw the id.

"I gotta bolt Anne, its my partner" He said "See you tomorrow" He yelled before running and staggering off out of the training room.

Annabeth sighed; she still didn't have a partner and hence couldn't go on a real mission. She had trained forever but she had never put her skills to test in a real life situation. She was dying to escape this building and all the other ones that looked exactly like it. She wanted to step outside into the real world of agents.

Annabeth walked into the building labeled Athena. Athena was Annabeth's parent. Not in the biological sense though. Annabeth had a peculiar job, if it could be called that. Annabeth worked for an organization called Olympus. The organization scouted kids with potential and recruited the one's who survived the journey till Olympus. Once a child had been successfully acquired a parent claimed them. The parents house then became the child's affiliation for the rest of their employment. What these children did was something Annabeth herself didn't know how to define. They weren't corporate spies, or ninja's, or assassins. They just went on missions and helped maintain inter organizational peace.

Annabeth stared into the bathroom mirror, studying all her bruises. She looked like she had just escaped an assault. However these bruises and wounds didn't bother her, in fact they were an everyday occurrence. She had constantly trained hard, and pushed herself hoping their handler Chiron would acknowledge her as strong enough to go out solo.

As Annabeth immersed herself into the bathtub she remembered her last assignment meeting with the strategist Miss Delphi.

"_With all due respect Miss Delphi I think I'm strong enough to go out into the field" Annabeth said frustrated after hours of pointless argument in the issue and with Miss Delphi constantly telling her that she couldn't do it alone. Miss Delphi looked bored, they had had this conversation many times before. Miss Delphi just sat there playing with the ends of her wild auburn hair._

"_Annabeth you are certainly strong but you have to wait for someone to come along before you are just allowed to rush into missions." Miss Delphi replied calmly, not at all fazed by Annabeth's fiery temperament. Her beads moving as she shook her head._

"_Miss Delphi I'm sixteen this year and all the others have already been sent out" Annabeth almost yelled._

"_Well everyone else Annabeth Darling has a partner" Miss Delphi pointed out finally looking up, her eyes gleaming with a certain madness. _

"_Its not like I haven't tried, I just worked better alone" Annabeth stated matter of factly as everybody knew what had happened between Annabeth and the brave attempters who had tried partnering her. _

_Miss Delphi sighed "Look Annabeth your skills are certainly A class but think of this as a doubles tennis match, no matter how good you are on your own, you cant win without a partner. And I don't have to tell you how important winning is do I?" She asked rhetorically. _

"_Just wait a little longer I'm sure someone will show up with the skills to be a perfect match for you" She said dismissing Annabeth, before she could protest. _

_Annabeth sighed in defeat and headed to the door when the slender female sitting behind the table called out to her "If you want however there is an assignment up for grabs" Miss Delphi pushed a folder towards the end of the table Annabeth was closer to. Annabeth snatched the file, not too happy, but it was better than nothing, it was a distraction. _

That assignment had left Annabeth thinking. The assignment had been simple enough, all Annabeth had to do was deliver a letter to an abandoned warehouse without setting off any off the alarms.

The event had occurred once Annabeth had successfully left the letter and evacuated the warehouse. There in the shadows was a masked man heading straight for her. It had taken the man all of two swift movements to knock Annabeth down.

Annabeth had laid on the street ready for the finishing blow, but it never came. The man backed off and slowly walked away, leaving a stunned Annabeth in his trail.

That had made Annabeth realize that she was only alive due to the mercy of somebody else. That incident made her feel weak, and since then she had trained in overdrive mode. But she still felt vulnerable, and a sudden fear of death had crept into her mind. Annabeth also wondered what that man was doing there but she didn't deviate from her orders.

Annabeth crawled into bed, setting her alarm for 5:00. As she lay there she wondered if she would ever find anyone who could partner with her. Annabeth had a slight problem; she could be a team player only if she had total authority.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annabeth pulled on her black tank top, as she was all fired up for her early morning training session. She walked into the empty training ring, and directly made her way to the punching bag and began pulverizing it.

"You're a bit to tense" came a male voice Annabeth didn't recognize. "The tensions interfering with your movements"

Annabeth turned around to see a tall handsome boy with jet-black hair and bright sea green eyes. He didn't have an athletic build, and Annabeth chuckled after looking at his lean frame.

"And your going tell me how to fight" she said sarcastically.

"I'm sure I could kick your ass blindfolded, but I don't hit girls." He said walking upto Annabeth.

"Bring it on, and don't worry about the hitting girls part, your not going to be able to touch me" Annabeth said smiling. She walked a few steps back and did a front cartwheel and kicked. She stopped her leg right before it met the boy's stomach. "You should only issue challenges you can win," she said self-satisfied. The boy caught her leg and promptly flipped her over.

"Isn't never underestimate your opponent like the first rule, your not very smart are you wise girl," he taunted.

Annabeth was angry, that boyish grin on the strangers face pissed her off even more. She quickly pulled herself up and threw a couple punches. One hit the boy causing him to spin around, leaving his back open. Annabeth took the opportunity and kicked him, making him fall onto the ground.

"Actually rule number one is always watch your back" She scoffed.

The boy giggled, he got up and lunged at Annabeth. Annabeth dodged, but was off balance. She quickly recovered pushing the boy into the punching bag, he groaned a little and he crouched to the ground. She lunged for the boy, but he rolled under the punching bag and pushed into Annabeth. Annabeth groaned on impact. The boy pulled himself up and smirked.

Annabeth having got up was now on the aggressive and kept on attacking. The two sparred for some time, though now Annabeth was dominating the fight. She spun kicking the boy's legs causing him to fall flat on his back. She sat on him straddling him.

"Your quite forward" he joked. The comment threw Annabeth of a little. Using this moment the guy pushed her off switching the positions.

"But I'm not complaining" he added. Annabeth kicked both legs violently causing the boy to get off her. She quickly got up; she wasn't going to let some scrawny boy embarrass her.

"Your quite the feisty typed" The boy said massaging his chin.

"Maybe if you concentrated on the fight and shut that annoying mouth you'd actually get in a few punches," Annabeth said running for him.

He caught Annabeth's punch mid air and spun her around holding her tightly into his chest. Annabeth jabbed his stomach with her elbow. As he groaned and gasped Annabeth freed herself and breathed heavily.

Annabeth was about to finish him off when the door opened and Chiron walked in. Chiron was their mentor; the decrepit man had great talent as he could handle fiery teenagers very well.

"Ah Annabeth I see you've met our new recruit Percy Jackson" He said. Percy gave her a goofy smile, while she just snarled.

"Annabeth Mr. D wants to meet with you" Chiron said while leaving "and Percy follow me once you gather yourself up"

Annabeth left quickly hoping this was her big chance. "Nice to meet you Wise girl" Percy called.

"Hope I don't see you again Jackson" Annabeth snarled

"I don't think that will happen Annabeth" Percy joked and Annabeth rolled her eyes banging the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

THE LIGHTENING THEIF

Annabeth wasn't thrilled about meeting Mr. D. Maybe it could be her big break, but Mr. D wasn't exactly a friendly person and he didn't exactly like Annabeth. She collected herself and walked into his office.

"Annabell Grace" he called out to her. She huffed and corrected the chubby faced, red nosed man who sat in the office chair. He put his vine glass down. The smell repulsed Annabeth; she noticed how Mr. D's eyes were watery, blue and bloodshot from all the drinking.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he grunted.

Annabeth was confused, why would she have anything to say. She wondered why his tone, which was usually bored, was now laced with accusation.

"Don't just stand there, just tell me why you didn't deliver the letter?" Mr. D asked impatiently.

"But sir I left it at the warehouse" Annabeth replied with indignation.

"Hmmm and it just grew wings and flew away" the grumpy man commented.

Annabeth recalled the night and that's when it hit her, the masked guy. She told Mr. D about the transpired events, while the man in the tiger striped Hawaiian shirt just sipped more vine. Once she was done the man finally spoke

" I understand you had nothing to do with it, but as punishment for withholding such information you can show the newbie, what his name... ah Johnson around"

Annabeth protested but Mr. D promptly dismissed her. Annabeth left wondering how much worse her day could get, when she found the answer standing in front of her. There in front of her was 6' feet of annoyance wearing a blue T-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Doesn't my day just keep getting better" Annabeth snarled as she crossed Percy.

"See I knew we'd run into each other again" He smiled walking behind her. Annabeth ignored him and paced faster. "Aren't you in a good mood." Annabeth turned around, fake smiled and walked off.

"That Cherub who grew up in a trailer park must have delivered some bad news" Percy joked.

"Yeah he did, he asked me to guide you. Now do you understand why I'm a bundle of joy?" Annabeth said sarcastically. "And that CHERUB is Mr. D, show some respect if you want to get anywhere."

"Yeah cause that got you sooo far" Percy retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean" Annabeth snapped.

"16 and no mission, that must mean you really suck or that attitude isn't working" He said

"I don't know how you know that about me, but that's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" Annabeth said walking away.

"People talk," Percy said keeping up with the blond.

"Or maybe you asked" Annabeth replied

"Maybe I am interested" Percy smiled "just as much as you are"

"The only thing about you I'm interested in, is how to get rid of you" Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Unfortunately you have to show me around Wise girl, and I'm sure you wouldn't disrespect Mr. D by disobeying him" Percy said superciliously. Annabeth had been defeated.

"Lets get this over with" she huffed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So I still don't get this parent thing," Percy said finally surfacing from the depths of the swimming pool.

"Geez what's so complicated" Annabeth said impatiently "Once you are recruited you are claimed by of the parents, the claiming is usually based on certain personality and physical traits that are characteristic to the parents code name. For example all the children of Athena are smart, all the children of Aphrodite are pretty."

"I'd want someone as kickass as Poseidon or maybe Ares to be my parent" Percy joked "And who are these parents, anyways?"

"The parents are the top most agents, they control Olympus and maintain the balance" Annabeth explained "And the big three cannot claim any recruits"

"The Big three? And why not?" Percy questioned as he enjoyed the water.

"The big three as in Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. You should read up your Greek mythology" Annabeth suggested, "The big three cannot claim recruits as they fear that the recruits claimed by them could rise up against them and challenge them for power. Also since the big three cannot directly engage in war with one another, having children would give them a means to fight out their issues and that would lead to the fall of Olympus."

"So how does claiming work? And what if your not claimed?" asked Percy

"There's no procedure, when you display a skill that catches one of their eyes they claim you" Annabeth said exasperated by all of Percy's questions "And till your claimed you can stay in the Hermes complex"

"And where do you stay?" Percy asked.

"Take a guess," Annabeth challenged.

"I'd say Athena complex, after all you are wise girl" He smiled. "But for a wise girl you're sitting dangerously close to edge of the pool"

"You wouldn't dare" Annabeth warned, but before she could move a safe distance away Percy had already pulled her into the water. Annabeth squealed as the cold water came into contact with her exposed skin. She wrestled Percy's grip around her waist, but to no avail. Percy laughed, letting her go and enjoying her annoyed expression. Annabeth scoffed before starting to splash Percy with water.

"Geez your such a seaweed brain" She yelled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy had no idea what was happening, he had just managed to change into a pair of dry clothes when Grover came to him.

"Percy man come on we got to go" Grover said enthusiastically. Grover and Percy used to go to school together and they were best friends. Grover was also a huge factor in Percy's recruitment.

"Go for what?" Percy questioned.

"Its Tuesday" Grover stated, hoping that would give his friend a clue, but when he noticed it hadn't struck a chord he just explained how spy vs. spy worked.

"So our goal is outsmart the other team and capture their flag?" Percy questioned raising an eyebrow, that didn't sound that hard.

"Ya but we get to use real weapons" said Grover "Now hurry up and put on your safety gear"

Grover walked into a room and handed Percy a bulletproof vest and then gave him a gun with three rounds of bullets. That scared Percy a bit, who allowed people to use real guns, weren't these games usually played with nerf guns, Percy thought. Percy saw Annabeth grab a knife and a gun looking confident and in control, he wished they ended up on the same team otherwise he might have ended up dead as he had given Annabeth plenty of motive for murder throughout the whole day.


	3. Chapter 3

THE LIGHTENING THEIF

Percy literally fell into his bed. He was soaked, bruised and utterly shocked. He missed the cramped Hermes rooms. The emptiness was comfortingly crushing. He looked at the blue ceiling and the whole day replayed in front of his eyes. How naive he was to think Annabeth would be a problem, he had completely forgotten to factor in himself.

_2 hours earlier _

"_Who is willing to take Percy in their team" Chiron asked pushing Percy forward, as if trying to show him off. The two leaders were Annabeth and Luke. Percy secretly hoped Annabeth would pick him, especially since she had had a glimpse of his skills. _

"_The blue team will take him" The blond boy called. _

_Chiron smiled "Percy will join the Hermes team." Percy walked towards Luke; not missing the glare Annabeth gave him. Luke smiled in a friendly manner and handed him the Blue bandana to mark his loyalty. _

"_The team who captures the other teams micro chip first wins. The microchip will be placed in a container either blue or red. The blue team needs to steal the red box and the red team needs to steal the red box. Once a member had obtained the box he or she needs to go to the nearest announcing booth and plug in the microchip and read of the code. The first team to read off the opposing teams code wins." Chiron explained, "Both teams have 30 minutes to strategize and hide their chips wisely, when the siren goes the hunt begins. When a player's bandanna is stripped off he or she is no longer allowed to continue and is considered eliminated. Not wearing a bandana to mark your team leads to your disqualification, all means of battle are allowed, so play nice and may the best team win"_

_Both the teams immediately headed to two different corners. Annabeth crossed Percy._

"_Best of luck Wise girl" he said grinning._

"_Save the luck Seaweed brain, your going to need it" Annabeth snapped, quickly storming off with her team. _

_Luke walked upto Percy and noticed his disappointment with Annabeth's behavior "Don't sweat it, this game is kinda her thing cause she's the daughter of Athena and she hates losing, so don't take her attitude personally." Luke said. _

"_Kinda hard not to, by the way I'm Percy Jackson" Percy introduced himself. _

"_Luke Castellan, son of Hermes" Luke shook Percy's hand warmly, "Till you get claimed your going to be Chilin a lot with me in the Hermes complex"_

"_So the Hermes complex takes on all the newbie freeloaders?" Percy questioned._

"_According to Greek mythology Hermes was the god of travellers so we keep the tradition alive, but I guess that's the justification for us just being really friendly people" Luke joked._

"_Yeah, certainly unlike some others I know" Percy couldn't help but pass the snide remark._

"_Don't worry Annabeth will warm upto you, she just has this cold exterior thing going on" Luke explained._

_The whole blue team was gathered around in the Hermes complex, which was rather cramped and didn't fit in with the luxurious setting of the rest of Olympus. Luke gave the whole group a de-briefing of sorts and then sent two guys to hide the chip, while the others prepared for 'battle'. _

_The siren finally rang through the whole organization and the game began._

"_Percy be my cover and watch my back" Luke instructed as he moved out, with Percy right behind him. Luke moved swiftly, moving from one hiding spot to another. The pair had just made it to the common building when a pair of older boys from the red team caught them. Punches were thrown, kicks were exchanged and bruises were sustained, but the raven and blond haired pair managed to move into the common area with ease, leaving two slumped over boys in their path._

_Percy and Luke began to tear the place apart quite literally as they frantically searched for the red container. Percy was just fired up so he could see the expression on Annabeth's face once she had been beaten at her own game. They had rummaged through the lounge area to only find nothing. They made their way over to one of the rooms only to see two people guarding the door. Percy accidentally volunteered as a distraction while Luke used the opportunity to take the two by surprise and eliminate them. _

_One of the guys protested and the girl just cursed under her breath. The victory was short lived, as the room was a dead end. _

"_Damn, I should have Annabeth was to smart to just hide it here" Luke growled, when he realized they had just walked into a trap. 5 red team members now surrounded them, determined to pull off their bandanas. What was worse was that all five of them had guns, and for a second Percy felt genuine fear despite wearing a bulletproof vest. _

_Luke tackled the one nearest to the door, making a way out for Percy. He yelled at Percy to run, who didn't protest after a point and left while there still was a clear passage. Percy heard gunshots behind him and his blood froze, but his legs picked up speed and in no time he found himself standing on the edge of the pool. _

_He had unconsciously run to pool since it was the only place he was familiar with in this humungous organization. He silently cursed for not paying attention to Grover, while Grover had shown him around._

_The water shone blue and tempted Percy. Percy gave the water a quick glance and then that's when he saw it, a red container at the deep end of the pool. Percy smirked to himself and dived into the water to retrieve it. Having retrieved the container he spoke to himself "That is quite smart, hiding the micro chip in the one place no would look for it, unfortunately wise girl you forgot to factor me in." _

_The next Percy was aware of was the fact that he was sitting on his aching laurels, the chip was now on the other end of the room and a very angrily satisfied blond girl was smiling down on him. _

"_I never forget to factor anything in Seaweed brain, and that's why I never lose" Annabeth smiled. Percy threw his hands up in defeat, but then jumped up and lunged at Annabeth. Annabeth dodged Percy's moves effortlessly; unfortunately Percy was not able to do the same. He was somewhat overpowered by Annabeth. The phrase hell hath no fury like a women scorned, suddenly didn't seem like just a mere phrase to him. _

_Percy was tired and beaten when Annabeth threw him onto the floor with a large amount of force. Percy however was not giving up with out a fight. Annabeth presumed she had secured the victory and she walked away to retrieve the chip. Percy used this opportunity to get inside the water. As Annabeth kneeled down to pick up the container, Percy caught her and pulled her into the water. _

_The chip sunk to the bottom of the pool as Annabeth and Percy engaged in their 3__rd__ physical altercation of the day. No one had told Percy getting physical with a blond would leave that many scars. In the water Percy seemed to have the advantage since he could hold his breath longer. As Annabeth reached for the surface for a breath, Percy kicked her in the stomach. Annabeth grabbed her stomach and reeled in pain. _

_Percy swiftly reached for the chip and pulled himself out of the pool. Annabeth had recovered fast and was hot on Percy's trail. Percy had noticed the announcement tower on his way here and was headed straight for it. He ran past a chair, promptly pushing it towards Annabeth hoping to slow her down. _

_Percy pushed open the door to the broadcasting room, ran to the computer and pushed in the microchip. He breathed heavily and turned around to see a horrified and angry Annabeth at the door, while a recording played in the background. _

_He had done it. He had beaten the wise girl in a game of strategy. He couldn't help but feel a little satisfied and proud of this accomplishment, Annabeth's frustrated expression was just icing on the cake, at the moment._

_A saw a group of Hermes's boys push past Annabeth and congratulate him and treat him like a hero. Luke walked up and shot Annabeth a friendly rival victory smile, while Annabeth just walked of embarrassed and very pissed._

_Percy was serving himself a large helping of meat when two extremely beautiful girls approached him and Grover._

"_Daughters of Aphrodite" Grover stated. Percy wondered how such delicate beauties got mixed up in this sort of an organization. He still pondered how he himself had ended up here._

"_Percy there's a party at the Aphrodite complex, would you and your friend like to come" A blond girl asked him while twirling her hair seductively. _

_Before Percy could accept the offer Annabeth came in the way "Don't you have other people to seduce?" she snarled at the Aphrodite girls, who retreated while whispering insults. _

_Annabeth then served herself a helping of sorted vegetables and glared at Percy._

"_Don't let it get to your head get to big" Annabeth commented smirking at Percy._

"_It's not bigger than your humiliation Wise girl" Percy snickered. Annabeth shot him a death glare. _

"_So were you jealous of those girls wise girl" Percy joked_

"_Puh-lease they are just blondes with an IQ below 50" Annabeth snarled _

"_Just pointing out your blond" Percy said raising an eyebrow_

"_Story of my life" Annabeth sighed, "What I'd give to be brunette"_

"_What do the Aphrodite girls do here, they don't seem very athletic" Percy questioned._

"_They are seductresses, you know they seduce guys to get information and stuff" Annabeth said quickly. _

_The trio had just settled down for lunch when a huge hologram flickered over the room. Everyone's eyes were glued to the green light, which was shaped like a trident. _

_Annabeth and Grover both dropped their forks and stared at a confused Percy._

_Percy heard Annabeth mutter 'no way' under her breath. Everyone was so stunned that no one bothered to explain what was happening to Percy, who just picked at his food not liking being left out of the loop. _

"_It seems like our newest member Percy Jackson has been claimed" Chiron announced. Percy wondered why this was soo shocking, weren't they supposed to be claimed? _

"_I hereby announce Percy Jackson as the son of Poseidon,__ Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Percy Jackson, Son of the Sea God" He yelled. The whole room was essentially speechless, while staring at the now fading hologram. _

_At first Percy didn't think much of it, his mind was preoccupied with the coolness of the claiming system, he couldn't help but wonder where the hologram had come from. Realization only him when he noticed the stares everyone was giving him, as if he was alien. Then it came back to him about how the big three were not supposed to claim kids... sorry recruits he corrected himself mentally. _

_Despite Percy Jacksons cool attitude, he really did not enjoy being in the spotlight, atleast not like this. This was one of those moments where he just wanted to dig a hole and disappear. _


	4. Chapter 4

THE LIGHTENING THEIF

Sally Jackson was never the type to loose her cool, but she had been pushed to the limit. She just couldn't believe the nerve of that man. Ruining her life didn't seem to enough for him so now he had gone after her son, or atleast that's what Sally believed.

Everyone had a saturation point and Sally Jackson had reached hers. She walked into her living room and saw the beer cans strewn around. The smell sickened her to the core. For the first time in 16 years Sally Jackson blamed him for her current living conditions. Sally Jackson had always smiled and put up with Gabe for the sake of her family, but that man had just messed with the only family she had, her son!

Furious Sally marched to the landline, and punched in the numbers angrily. _'Stupid rules, in this modern world we can't even use cellphones'_ Sally thought while listening to the rings, growing even more furious with each passing ring.

An annoying voice greeted Sally on the other end of the line, Sally rudely yet promptly dealt with the receptionist and got through to the man she needed to talk to.

"Sally its good to hear" a man spoke in a gruff tone

Sally cut him in the middle and questioned him impatiently with a certain amount of hostility "What do you want with Percy?"

"Sally I had nothing to do with what happened with Percy" he replied blatantly.

"Your going to have to try harder Arthur" Sally replied.

"Sally I told you I had nothing to do with this" the man reiterated, without any change in his tone.

"Forgive me for not believing you Arthur" Sally commented with a hostile accusation in her voice.

"What did you want me to say Sally?" the man asked, a small amount of frustration coming through his voice.

"Nothing, that's what I want from you Arthur, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Sally was now yelling. She couldn't believe that after all this time he was asking her what he was supposed to say, she couldn't believe his audacity.

"Sally I followed your wishes and didn't interfere for sixteen years and I'm not now either" the man said matter of factly.

"My wishes" Sally scoffed "Since when did you care about others wishes"

"Is this even about Percy or about us?" the man asked getting angry.

"There was never an us, Arthur" Sally stated bluntly

"Sally I don't have time for this" the man said.

"Ofcourse you don't, whenever anything is your fault you just decide to brush it under the rug and pretend it didn't happen while others live covering up your mess" Sally said

"What do you want Sally?" he asked formally, as if talking to a stranger with no sign of emotion in his voice.

"I want Percy to be kept out of this," she said commandingly.

"Percy's not 4 Sally, he can make his own decisions and you should let him make them," The man said stoically.

"You're telling me how to be a parent?" Sally said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying anything Sally and I think this conversation is over" the man said "and Sally don't call here again" he instructed before the line went blank.

Sally slammed the phone into the wall, and let out a sigh before letting her true emotions take over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Percy and Annabeth had been called to Miss Delphi's office. They were both standing outside the door when Percy finally spoke

"So who is Miss Delphi?"

"She our handler, she gives out missions and assignments" Annabeth said, she was still not over the shock of the claiming ceremony.

"There's a difference?" Percy asked.

"Missions are important quests, they ensure the survival of Olympus. Whereas assignments are tiny jobs that help facilitate the functioning of Olympus" Annabeth explained.

They were finally called in. Miss Delphi studied the two for a moment and then smiled satisfied.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, I hereby appoint you and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena as partners." She said

They both exchanged quick glances. Percy was amused; he was enjoying this whilst Annabeth was just a mixture of anger and shock, though secretly she really didn't mind it.

"Annabeth your dismissed, I need to talk to Percy for a moment" The red head said twirling some of her hair around her finger. Annabeth left, leaving an awkward Percy standing inside.

"Why do you think Poseidon chose you?" Miss Delphi asked.

"I don't know, maybe I impressed him during capture the flag," Percy said while shrugging. He actually wanted the answer himself.

"You really don't know anything do you Percy," The woman said smiling in a satisfied manner. She had gotten the confirmation she needed.

"I don't quite understand what you're saying" Percy questioned.

"You have a lot to learn Percy, take full advantage of being here. Now go, Annabeth doesn't like waiting," The woman said quickly dismissing Percy.

"You will do great things Percy Jackson. You just made Olympus so much more interesting. I just hope I'm doing the right thing by interfering a little." Miss Delphi muttered as Percy left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A phone rang in an empty office. The immediately went to the answering machine.

"This is Amphitrite you, now you know I'm serious"

That was the only message left for the man.


End file.
